The desirability of testing integrated circuits at the wafer level is of particular interest since determination of failures at this early stage can significantly reduce costs. At present, the testing of integrated circuit chips in wafer form is generally limited in scope, or a slow procedure only permitting extensive testing of a few chips at a time. That is, wafer level testing is often performed using a mechanical stepping device with each circuit tested sequentially. Further, wafer level testing as presently available often does not lend itself to accelerated failure procedures, such as burn in, and thus requires still further testing at a later stage in the manufacturing process.
An example of an integrated circuit test arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,103, issued Sep. 15, 1992, which utilizes a flexible membrane supporting a probe arrangement for testing one chip at a time. This patent employs a terminating resistor or chip on the membrane for providing high impedance, low capacitance loading. Simultaneous testing of a few circuit chips at one time is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,187, issued Apr. 30, 1991. This patent describes a test head comprising a flexible membrane of circuit board material carrying probe bumps for contacting the pads of the product chips. Transmission lines connect the probe bumps to the edge of the membrane for coupling each of the circuit chips to a test apparatus.
As can be appreciated, testing of more than one chip at a time generally will require isolation of defective chips that draw excessive current. This difficulty can be resolved by employing a separate switch or fuse circuit for each product chip undergoing test, as for example, is described in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins, Vol. 32, No. 6B, November 1989 and Vol. 33, No. 8, January 1991. In the latter publications, power and test lines are carried in the Kerf regions of the product wafer to connect the circuit chips to a remote tester.
In a different approach, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 34 No. 8, dated January 1992 describes a test head, solderable by means of pad bumps to the front surface of a product wafer for sequentially, or simultaneously, testing the circuit chips of the product wafer. The test head includes a multiplicity of active chips each having a switch circuit for disconnecting faulty chips of the product wafer.
These prior test arrangements fail to accommodate the currents resulting from simultaneous testing of a multiplicity of chips as for example, testing at one time, substantially all of the chips provided within a conventionally sized integrated circuit wafer.
On the other hand, PCT Application WO 93/04375 International Application Number: PCT/US92/07044, International Filing Date: Aug. 23, 1991 describes an arrangement for simultaneous burn-in testing of a wafer in which a test substrate carries both power and ground planes connected through vias to deformable solder bumps on the surface of the substrate. For burn-in testing, the substrate is urged against the face of a product wafer with its solder bumps engaging the pads of the wafer chips.
Isolation resistors provided on the substrate connect its power and ground planes to the integrated circuit chips to accommodate shorted chips. This use of isolation resistors, while permitting burn-in testing, limits other testing modes and also fails to adequately resolve the problem of short circuited product chips, which draw large currents and reduce the voltage available for application to neighboring chips.